Shell Of A Man II
Shell Of A Man II is an episode of Plankton Lives With The Raw. Its also a sequel to the original 2005 "Shell Of A Man" episode of SpongeBob Sqaurepants. Transcript NARRATOR: Ah, nature. It is often known for taking its course. Speaking of which.... Inside the Krusty Krab kitchen, SpongeBob is cooking Krabby Patties. Plankton flies a tiny helicopter by him, which he doesn't notice. PLANKTON: This helicopter plan is genius. I wonder who thought of it. KAREN: (through speaker) (sigh) Just get the Formula. PLANKTON: Nobody asked you, my idiot computer wife. Plankton flew towards Mr. Krabs' office. When SpongeBob opens the door, Plankton enters and lands on the safe. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, how do you make a Krabby Patty? MR. KRABS: I knew this day would come. Do you want to know the secret formula? SpongeBob: Yes, Mr. Krabs. MR. KRABS: Alright me lad. Follow me. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob left and went to the freezer. MR. KRABS: First, you need a frozen patty from the freezer. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! Don't do it! MR. KRABS: Why not, SpongeBoy me Bob? SpongeBob: Because I need to know how to make the patty! MR. KRABS: Never mind that. Just let me open the freezer and...... He opens the freezer and sees SpongeBob tied up. MR. KRABS: What in Davy Jones' Locker is going on here? The SpongeBob standing with Mr. Krabs sees the tied up SpongeBob (his older self) and the universe gets sucked up in a black hole via the Sun's supernova. PLANKTON: Curses! EARLIER THAT DAY IN A PARALLEL DIMENSION Plankton is walking to the Krusty Krab. An alarm goes off and the restaurant goes on lockdown. PLANKTON: Come on! I didn't even walk in! A woman's screech is heard. Plankton looks around and sees a sea urchin chasing one of his cousins, followed by the rest of the family chasing it. He also sees a giant spider driving a bug bus. PLANKTON: No. That's not it. What anything around here has the distinct sound of profits dying? He sees an exposed window for Mr. Krabs' office. He whistles for his tiny airplane and flies it through the window. He sees Mr. Krabs' empty, molted shell. PLANKTON: Dear Neptune! What happened?! SpongeBob: Oh. Hey Plankton. Mt. Krabs' shell molted again and he's embarrassed. He said he would rather give you the Krabby Patty Secret Formula than for anyone to see him in public. PLANKTON: Really? Well, let's see about that! Plankton walks into the dining area and spits on the floor, then purposely slips on it. PLANKTON: HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP! FRED: No, Plankton. You have to do it like this. Fred dumps his drink on the floor and slips on it. FRED: MY LEG!!!!! PLANKTON: Never mind. I'll just have to tear the Krusty Krab apart to get Krabs' attention. Plankton gets wrecking ball and destroys the Krusty Krab. FRED: MY LEG!!!!! Plankton gets a megaphone and calls Mr. Krabs. PLANKTON: Alright, Krabs. I know you're in there. Come out where my video camera can see you. SpongeBob: He says "Over my dead body!". PLANKTON: Very well. Let's see how you hide from the Bogus Business Bureau! Plankton calls the BBB, who immediately comes crashing through the nonexistent roof of the Krusty Krab. FRED: MY LEG!!!!! Agent Twisp approaches the office. AGENT TWIRP: Eugene H. Krabs. Come out at once or we will shut down this restaurant. SpongeBob comes out in Mr. Krabs' shell. SpongeBob: (Krabs voice) Arr. I be the Krab ye be lookin fer. AGENT TWIRP: Mr. Krabs, your building is destroyed and you must repair it immediately. SpongeBob fixes the Krusty Krab. FRED: !!!!!GEL YM Plankton is mad. PLANKTON: I've got to get rid of that Sponge before he ruins my plans. He puts up a sign that says "1st Annual Jellyfishing/Bubble Blowing/Fry Cooking Convention TODAY in Ukulele Bottom". SpongeBob: Oh boy! SpongeBob runs all the way to Ukulele Bottom. Agent Twirp is satisfied. AGENT TWIRP: My work here is done. Twirp leaves. Plankton runs into Mr. Krabs' office with a camera, trying to get a picture of him without his shell, only to see him with a shell on and perfectly fine. PLANKTON: (Confused Gibberish) MR. KRABS: Hey, Plankton. Have you seen my prized seashell anywhere? Plankton is so confused, his antennae, arms, legs, and eye fall apart, with his camera crushing it all. MR. KRABS: Mr. Squidward! Sweep up this green mess! SQUIDWARD: With what? Mr. Krabs reaches all the way to the Chum Bucket, grabs Karen, flips her upside down, and gives her to Squidward. MR. KRABS: With this. Squidward sweeps up Plankton with Karen and puts them both in the trash can. KAREN: Hey, Sheldon. Hahaha hahaha! SHELDON! HAHAHA HAHAHA! PLANKTON: Oh well. I guess I'll try that Robot SpongeBob Replacement While Sneaking In On A Helicopter plan next. Or maybe I won't do Plan RSRWSIOAH. Plankton suddenly sees the end of the universe from earlier flash backwards. PLANKTON: Well that was weird. Category:ElectroElf Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:PLWTR Episodes